His Favorite Riddle
by LilPadfootChicky
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the toughest cookie ever. What would it take to break into his shell... a drunk father? A true friend? or maybe a five year old secret?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I don't own anything you don't recognize. There is some cussing, I'm sorry if you don't like that.

* * *

Draco was awoken in the middle of the night from shouting.

"…SLUT! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE!?" Draco normally always awoke as soon as his father's drunken shouts filled the house. But by the sound of it, he had been home for enough time to already frighten mother into silence. Quietly, the Slytherin got up from his bed and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. He was inching towards the door, when a small 'pop' sounded behind him.

"Zazzy! You scared me." The blonde said with a sigh of relief. The small house elf's ear's dropped sadly.

"I is sorry, master Draco. But Zazzy must do as Zazzy is told" She held her small hand out. "Master Lucius says I is to bring you down stairs immediately." Draco's eyes widened in shock. Usually he just snuck down there to knock his father out. Never before had he been requested.

"Zazzy, I order you to go down to the kitchen, and not to return to this room until morning." He said shakily. The creature shook her head.

"I am truly sorry master, but I must finish this order before taking another one." She lunged for the blonde, but he jumped to the side.

"Please, don't do this!" He begged. She just shook her head again.

"I has to master." Draco shook his head.

"Not if I can help it." He ran around his bed and shot towards the window. When he got within a foot of it, Zazzy appeared there with another pop.

"Ahh!" Draco turned and sprinted all out for his bedroom door. She popped up, blocking the way. The blonde, not slowing down, jumped right over his servants head while spelling the door open. He continued to run down the corridor, running into walls to get around Zazzy.

Draco was now nearing the middle of the wings, which led to the entrance room. Where his mother and father were now fighting. Just before the staircase, he took a sharp turn right, and headed down the South wing. The blonde glanced behind him, and neither saw, nor heard any sound of Zazzy.

He flung open a door and dashed inside. Once he heard the satisfying click, he leaned heavily against the wood. His breath was coming in shot gasps, and a large stitch was now in his side. Finally, after a moment of waiting, he let out a long sigh.

'Pop'

Draco's eyes opened wide, she couldn't have found him in here. He reached behind his back and grasped the doorknob. He yanked it open and shot out the door. But before he was even past the doorframe, a tiny hand reached around his wrist.

He lost his footing and fell to the floor. The Slytherin looked up to see a hand coming towards him. Before he could react, he felt a painful blow to the side of his head. Draco lay on the ground, clutching his head in agony.

"I told you he knows nothing of this!" Narcissa called out from a corner nearby. But her husband wasn't listening.

"WHO IS SHE?" He yelled , the words coming out slurred. Draco tried to respond, but another shot of pain rushed through him.

"Crucio!" Lucius watched with a smirk as his son withered on the ground before him. "Now tell me!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Came the strangled cry from his throat. Hands grabbed his neck and began to get tighter.

"Lucius, please! He knows nothing!" His mother yelled from the left. She watched as her son slowly stopped fighting as his breath was leaving him.

"Stupefy!" Draco whipped around as a jet of red light streaked past his head. He watched his father fall to the ground in a crumpled heap before turning to see his rescuer.

"Sev? When did you get here?" The blonde said staring. Severus Snape strode towards Narcissa and helped her to her feet. The small blonde child slipped out from behind her mother and ran towards Snape. The tall man bent down and scooped the trembling child into his arms. It was all Draco could do to remain sane.

"What is going on? Sev, why are you here? What was father talking about, and who, in the bloody name of Merlin, is that!" He pointed at the girl in Snape's arms, looking so out of place in a bright yellow dress against the man's pitch black. Narcissa ran over to her son.

"I swear I'll explain it all to you… after we leave." At her son's stubborn look, she added "Hurry, before you're father wakes up." This got him moving. He glanced at his father, and then sprinted up the stairs to his room. As he raced around his room, his thoughts did so in his mind.

Draco ran back down the stairs. His mother and the little girl were gone, only Snape was sitting there. Since he was gazing so intently at the still form of Lucius, he only noticed Draco's presence when he gave a small cough.

"We're ready." Narcissa came briskly walking down the stairs, the child trailing behind. The woman was holding her wand out, lifting a large trunk in front of her. On the girls back was a small satchel.

Snape led them over to the fireplace he had entered through. Narcissa went first with the mini-her, then Draco and both trunks, while Snape brought up the rear. Once they were all seated in the professor's living room, surrounded by their luggage, Draco thought it the right time for some answers.

"So, can I know what's going on yet? Or am I still to be left in the dark of why my father tried to strangle me?" He asked rudely. His mother and teacher exchanged nervous glances. The small child noticed this, and walked over to the teen.

"Hi! I'm Jayden Snape. But you can call me Jade! Mommy and Daddy told me about you… you're Dray, my big brother!" She smiled up at him, expecting him to return it. But all Draco could manage was a horrified look at his mother. She nodded to confirm his fears.

"Jade, sweetie, please go into your play room." Narcissa asked kindly, the blonde child obeyed. The three watched as Jade skipped happily up the stairs with her small bag. Draco allowed them a few moments to figure out what they would say, then broke the silence.

"So, you're her 'mommy and daddy' are you?" He asked accusingly. Narcissa looked down at her feet, but Snape stared right back at Draco's piercing glare.

"I have agreed to assist Narcissa with raising this child, so Lucius would not discover, and because the true father can never know." He said simply. Draco looked at his mother for confirmation. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"One night, after a raid, we were all celebrating." By 'we' Draco knew she meant the Death Eaters. "I had a few to many drinks, and got carried away with someone. I never found out who… and neither had Lucius until earlier this evening." Narcissa glanced down again, "Severus found out and agreed to help me hide the pregnancy, and the child once she was born. I asked him to allow her to take his last name, and he thought that would be acceptable. I'm not sure how, but Lucius found out… and now Jade's life is in danger, as is mine." Draco stared in shock at his mother.

"How long have you been keeping her a secret?"

"About five years now." Severus said. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but didn't know how to phrase it. "We, your mother and I that is, have talked about when this day would come. And for Jayden's protection, we think she should go to Hogwarts. With you." Severus waited for the news to sink in. Draco's Face went from confusion, to shock, and then anger.

"So what, am I supposed to escort her around to all my classes, and let her sleep in my dorm? Am I to be her full-time babysitter?" He said outraged. The adults looked at each other, trying to find an answer. But before either could do so, the problem came walking through the door.

"Mommy, there's a man here who wants to talk to you. He said he'll wait in the backyard until you see him in." Having delivered her message, Jayden smiled and once again skipped out of the room.

"She doesn't have to stay with you all the time; heaven knows you would corrupt the poor girl. But she does need someone who she can trust enough to stay the night with when we are… elsewhere." Snape explained. Draco thought about it for a moment. "And, as I'm sure you're aware, the ladies love a man who is good with children." The man said, trying to push Draco into agreeing. He saw that what he had said worked.

"Alright, I'll watch her." The Slytherin said with a smirk. He got up and dragged his trunk up the stairs to the spare room that would be his. Narcissa looked at her friend.

"How did you know that would get him?" She asked amazed.

"He is a teenage boy Narcissa. They will do almost anything for girls."

* * *

A/N: Please review. I worked hard on this. My next chapter should be up either later today, or tomorrow.

LilPadfoot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Draco looked up at the red train in front of him. He pulled his trunk closer and stepped towards it. He glanced down before walking the rest of the way.

"You ready Jayden?" He asked quietly so that no one else would hear. The small blonde nodded and picked her small bright pink suitcase up. Together, they made their way up the stairs and down the halls to find an empty compartment.

Draco spotted one almost immediately. He led Jade to the compartment he shared with his friends every year. Pansy and Blaise would be shocked to see this five-year-old following him. And Daphne… she would never leave him alone now! What had he gotten himself into?

The pair sat in silence waiting for everyone else to board the train. Draco had been brought twenty minutes early, so that if Lucius came, he would not see his son boarding.

After a few moments of silence, someone walked into their compartment.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said to his best friend.

"Hey Dra…" The dark boy stopped in the middle of his sentence. He was staring, with his jaw dropped, at the little girl next to the window. "...co. Who's that?" Draco glanced at the small girl.

"This is Jayden, my little sister I guess." He explained. At his friend's confused look, he went on. "I'll explain it later, once Pansy get's here."

Crabbe and Goyle came next; they choose to sit on either side of Blaise. About five minutes before the train was to leave, Pansy came running on.

"Sorry I took so long. Mother just couldn't decide what to wear for the first day back." She said rolling her eyes. The boys exchanged looks, wondering why her mother needed to look nice for _Pansy's_ first day.

"That's funny!" Jayden piped up from behind Draco. Pansy did a double-take.

"W-who's that?" She wondered. She gave Draco a wide-eyed stare. "She's not your… you know?" The Slytherin boy's mouths opened in shock.

"No! She's my sister!" Draco said loudly. "How could you think… why would I… Pansy!!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry; it was just the first thing that came to my mind. So… why is she coming with you? She only looks about six." The brunette asked, sitting on the other side of Draco.

"Five." Jade said, holding up four fingers. "I'm Jade. And you must be Pansy. Dray and Blay talked a lot about you." The little girl said politely. Pansy nodded her head and gave the boys questioning looks.

"Really, and what did they say about me?" She asked nicely. Jayden opened her mouth to answer but Draco's hand covered half of her face before a word left. Blaise and Draco sighed of relief then turned to Pansy.

"She's only five; she'll make up some crazy answer…" Blaise said nervously glancing at Draco.

"Owe!" The blonde screamed, pulling his hand away from Jade. She gave a small giggle.

"Y-you bit me!" He stammered staring at the child in shock.

"Don't put your hand near my mouth, and I won't bite it." She said with logic. Pansy laughed at her.

"Come and sit by me. I think we're going to get along great!"

&&&&

Half way through the ride, the compartment door opened.

"Er… hello Malfoy. I… er… well there's this rumor and I had to know if it was true." Ginny Weasley asked, standing in the doorway.

"Well, spit it out." He told her rudely.

"Did you really bring a five year old with you?" The red head asked. Draco picked his cloak off of what appeared to be an empty seat, and revealed the sleeping form of Jayden.

"Happy?" Ginny stared at her. "What now?"

"She looks just like you." The Gryffindor said with a slight smile. She turned and walked out. Ginny was almost back to her compartment when she heard her name called.

"Weasley!" Ginny turned and saw Pansy running towards her. "Listen, we both know that Draco won't be able to take care of that little girl on his own. And just between you and me… she needs a better role model then a bunch of Slytherins." She said in a whisper.

"What are you saying?"

"Any time you want to, you know, watch Jade, or just let her tag along with you… I think that'd be good for her." Ginny stared at the Slytherin in amazement.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Some things happened to me during the summer, and I've changed a bit." Her voice returned to normal, "But don't let this get to your head, your still a pathetic Gryffindor… and a Weasley." But Ginny swore she saw a slight smile on her face before she walked back to her compartment.

"You guys will never guess this!" She said as she walked back into the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Malfoy can't have a kid! He's only fifteen! And who would have it with him?" Hermione said shocked.

"It's not his, from what I got, it's his little sister. Why we haven't of her before now and why he's bringing a five year old to Hogwarts are still mysteries though." Ginny explained taking her spot next to Hermione back.

"She looks just like Malfoy, the resemblance is scary."

"Great, all we need. Another Draco Malfoy." Ron said sarcastically.

"I think Parkison is going to take care of her some. So she can't be too much like Malfoy."

"That cow has her? Oh no!" Hermione said. Harry had remained uncharacteristically quiet this whole conversation.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Harry said, snapping out of what ever he was in.

"Well, it's just that I was expecting you to say 'He must be training her to be a Death Eater for You-Know-Who' or something like that." Ron said. Harry smiled at his best friend.

"I'm just wondering why she's been at home all this time and Malfoy's bringing her now. It just doesn't make sense." Harry said staring out the window. Ginny smiled at the back of his head. Not even at school yet, and Harry was stressing about solving the latest mystery.

"Maybe something happened at home. With his parents both being Death Eaters, he may not have wanted to leave her with them." Hermione suggested. Ron and Harry gave her their are-you-mad looks.

"'Mione, that's the mentalest thing I've ever heard you say." Ron said.

"Most mental." Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah, that to." As Pansy had told her, Ginny kept what she was told to herself. If she could get Pansy on their side, maybe Draco and Blaise would come to! They could start a revolution, getting all of the houses united again! But then maybe she was just getting her hopes up, and Parkison would change her mind once she got to school. Either way, this was going to be an interesting year.

&&&&

Once the train came to a full stop, Draco woke Jayden up.

"Jade, we're here. Come on, wake up." He said softly, so that hopefully no one would hear. Lucky for him, everyone else was busy getting their trunks down, and paid no attention to him.

Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and beamed.

"We're here!" She yelled. Pansy handed her the small suitcase and she skipped towards the door. "Hurry up you guys! I don't wanna be late on my first day!" The three older kids laughed at her enthusiasm. She skipped, leading them off the platform and to the horse-less carriages.

"Look, there she is!" Hermione said stopping her friends from going further. Harry followed the small child as best he could.

"Let's get the cart behind them." He raced off through the crowd, leaving his friends to fight their way after him.

"Harry, slow down!" Ginny yelled. But he either was ignoring them, or couldn't hear them. They finally caught up to him, and hopped in after him.

"Thanks for waiting." Ron said as he climbed in after the girls. Harry nodded, not noticing the sarcasim.

"He helped her into her seat, he never does that. He's a Slytherin." Harry said watching the group in front of them closely.

"Maybe he did it because she's too small to get in on her own?" Hermione offered. But Harry wouldn't hear it.

"I want to know what's going on." He was lost in his own thoughts, then a warm hand on his brought him back. He turned and stared into Ginny's blue eyes.

"You will, Harry. You always do. Can't you just relax for at least the first week, and then you can go back to hero. Please?" She asked him. Harry looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, this can wait." He leaned back into his chair, feeling Ginny's hand reluctantly leave his. Ron saw this and looked at Harry. With the slightest of nods, Harry knew Ron wouldn't care if he was with his sister.

"Dray, how long until we get there! I'm starving!" Jade said, tugging on his arm.

"In a few minutes." He replied in a bored voice.

"But you said that a few minutes ago, and a few before that!" Jayden complained.

"I said it a few seconds ago, Jade. Just be patient, okay?" The blonde sighed. The child leaned back in her seat and began to hum a kid's song. Every now and then she would lose the tune, but Pansy helped her find it again.

They pulled up, and Jade jumped out of her seat. Draco flew out past his friends and pushed people aside looking for his sister.

"Bloody hell, where'd she go." He tried to appear angry instead of scared. As he frantically scanned the area, someone tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want, Potter?" He said rudely. Harry held his hand up, showing a smaller one enclosed in it.

"Jayden!" Draco said, showing much more relief then he had planned. He reached down and scooped her into his arms.

"I swear, if you do that again…" He was going to give her an empty threat, but before he could finish he noticed her lip was quivering.

"I'm sorry Dray… I promise I won't do it again. I was just so excited to see your school." She looked down at her hands, and looked so pathetic. Draco struggled with something, and then lowered her to the ground.

"Look, just… just don't do it again, okay?" Jade smiled, and latched onto his hand. Harry watched all this and slowly slipped away. Draco led her back to Pansy and Blaise, who were waiting by the platform with the luggage. He switched Jade's hand for her bag with Pansy. Blaise led them up the front stairs and into the Great Hall.

"Who is that?"

"Do you think she's Draco's and Pansy's?"

"Sure looks like it."

"But she looks five!" The whispers followed the group of Slytherin's all the way to their seats.

"I can't wait for Dumbledore to make that speech so everyone can stop asking all these stupid questions." Draco grumbled.

"Attention, everyone, attention!" As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence. "First years." He waved his hand and the giant doors opened. Forty or so eleven year olds walked through the doors, all chattering nervously. The group sat silently as they watched several people sorted.

"I wanna be sorted, can I be sorted Dray?" Jayden asked. She was shushed by several people, who immediately shut their mouths at the dirty glare from Draco.

"Not this year, sorry Jade." The blonde whispered to her. As the last person took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore stood up.

"A big applause for all of our new students, and a bigger one for all of our returning!" He paused until the clapping died out, then spoke again.

"This year, as many of you may have noticed, and new student has joined us. She is neither a first year, nor any other. Her name is Jayden, and she shall be staying for the present time due to… unfortunate circumstances. She will be treated with kindness from all houses, I expect." He glanced for the, briefest of seconds, towards the Slytherins.

"If you wish to gain more understanding of why a five-year-old is attending, then you may speak to Draco Malfoy. However it is completely up to him if he wishes to answer you."

"And now, on to other matters…" Draco tuned the old man out, and gave a death glare to those nearest him.

"I dare them to ask." He mumbled to Blaise, who gave a slight smile, knowing how dangerous it could truly be.

The food appeared and everyone dove in. Jayden wouldn't touch anything for ten minutes because she swore it was cursed. She nearly cried when Draco took a bite. Only after she saw those around her eating, and appearing well in health, did she hesitantly take a chicken leg.

After the dessert had disappeared, had Draco felt the weight against his arm. He looked down and saw Jayden leaning against him, fast asleep. He waited for most of the people to leave, then scooped her up and headed for his room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were just getting up from their table. They turned to leave, but the sight made them stop.

"He has to be training her, or something. Malfoy is not a nice person!" Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"There's not a nice bone in his body." Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Well, maybe something happened over the summer." She said.

"Maybe the three of them don't want to follow Voldemort." Ginny added. She figured she'd tell Hermione her secret later tonight, but for now, it was still just hers.

As they walked up the halls to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry amused themselves with guessing what Malfoy could possibly be up to.

"I bet she's a Death Eater in disguise!" Harry said.

"No, no wait!" Ron said, pausing for dramatic effect. "It's Snape's kid! Listen, that's why Malfoy has to watch her, and it explains why she'd be here… where Snape is." Harry opened his mouth to say what a ridiculous idea it was.

"Ron that's the… smartest idea you've had for a long time." He said, switching thoughts as he was speaking. Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were talking about other things.

"Are you okay, Gin? You seem like there's something on your mind." 'Mione asked her quietly, so the ranting boys wouldn't hear.

"Y-yeah. What could be wrong? It's the first day after all." The red head responded. Hermione looked at her friend. She placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, and turned her around.

"Ginny. We're good friends, right? You know you can tell me anything." The Weasley sighed, then told Hermione what Pansy had told her.

"Oh my gosh! But, what could have happened to change her that much?" Hermione asked, once she was done. Ginny was about to respond, when she heard her name.

"Ginny, 'Mione!" Harry called from the two flights up.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Ron joined. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They ran up the stairs until they were next to their friends again.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Harry asked suspiciously. Again, the girls glanced at each other nervously.

"Girl stuff. You know…" Hermione started.

"Which boys are the cutest…"

"What shoes go with what outfit…"

"Who's now with who..."

"Just the usual." Ginny said at the end. The boys looked at them with open mouths.

"You talked about all that, in that short of time?"

"How do you do it?" The boys asked in wonder. Hermione and Ginny just linked arms, and walked towards their common room in front of their friends.

"I'll never understand them." Harry said sadly. Ron shook his head in agreement, then quickly ran off to catch up to his sister and classmate. He got on the other side of Hermione, and looped his arm through hers. Harry followed Ron's lead, but stood next Ginny. The four laughed the rest of the way up to their common rooms, never noticing that someone was following them.


End file.
